In a warehouse or fulfillment center environment, shelf dividers are used to separate shelves into separate bins and/or partitions. Inventory can be sorted according to various properties such as universal product code, international standard book number, stock-keeping unit, or other identifier and stored in separate bins according to such identifying property. In a warehouse or fulfillment center environment, products may be stacked in such a bin or partition and risk spilling or falling into adjacent bins or elsewhere, resulting in lost or misplaced inventory.